Ultimate Betrayal
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Megatron has gone too far with abusing his trine of seekers; this is the story of them going code black defecting
1. Chapter 1: Ultimate Betrayal Part 1

**Summary: **Megatron has gone too far with abusing his trine of seekers; this is the story of them going code black (defecting)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own transformers or GI Joe; I own Akadeanna, Stardancer, Stargazer, Sorin, Blackwing, and Light Wind.

Akadeanna stood in the command area of the Joe base she was watching her men work worrying about Starscream the most, but also worrying about Skywarp and Thundercracker; Megatron was brutal he wasn't the same Mech she met when she was 13 years old. She worried more for Skywarp as he was sparked carrying Starscream's younger brother who they named Blackwing. As she stood there she didn't hold herself like the fleet admiral she was, she stood like the Egyptian Queen she was as well.

She nearly jumped as the base alarm started to sound and her head snapped towards one of her men and she snaps, "Report!" the green beret Joe known as Flint says, "There are 3 Seekers at the entrance of the base; one's blue and white, one is black and purple; and the last who is in the arms of the black and purple Seeker is red, white, and blue with a black helm." Akadeanna's eyes went wide and she says, "Put them on the screen!" Flint nodded at the orders and taps buttons and the screen blinked on revealing the 3 Seekers; Skywarp and Thundercracker were shaking badly; she could see they were injured; but then her sky blue eyes saw the state of the tri-colored Seeker in his carrier's arms and she says, "Stand down they are obviously in distress; I told them to come here if they were sick of Megatron's treatment of them."

Flint was startled by her words as were the other Joe's in the room, but he touches the button turning off the alarm; Akadeanna steps away from where she was standing and shifts to her Seeker form and she looks at Flint and says, "Inform Lifeline, Doc, and Sorin that we have injured coming." Flint says, "Yes ma'am." He turned to do as he was ordered to do as Flowerdancer left the main room heading for the entrance where the 3 Seekers were waiting.

5 minutes after leaving the main room Flowerdancer was stepping out of the entrance doors to where the 3 Seekers were; she gave a soft smile at the 2 and she says, "Come on things are ready." Skywarp and Thundercracker nod at her words and follow after her as she leads them into the base and towards the infirmary wing as she called the medical facility of this base. 10 minutes after leaving the entrance Flowerdancer led Skywarp and Thundercracker into the infirmary wing; there were 3 medical berth's setup and she points at the closest one and says, "Lay Starscream there then you two take to the other ones." Thundercracker took to the third one while Skywarp laid Starscream on the first one before sitting down on the second and he says, "I don't know what Starscream will do if he lives, but me and Thundercracker are code black; we are threw with the way Megatron has treated all of us."

Flowerdancer gave a soft smile at Skywarp even though the dark colored Seeker tried to hide it she knew he was very concerned for his son who was also their Trineleader worried he wouldn't survive this abuse. She says, "I'll do my best to help him Skywarp; if I can't save him the last words I want you to tell him Skywarp is the truth; the truth of who you two are to him." Skywarp nods and says, "I promise I will Flowerdancer; even if he does survive we will tell him still."

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I'm glad you will, he needs to know the truth after all this time Skywarp; the 2 councils are long gone they can't force you two to keep it from him anymore; I will release the barriers as well." She brushes her right servo over Starscream's helm dropping the barriers that had been there so long preventing the tri-colored Seeker from feeling his sire and carrier with him all this time.

She then started to treat his injures while Sorin entered and he immediate started work on the other 2 Seekers; Flowerdancer says, "Skywarp's sparked make sure you check his Seekerlet Sorin." The medic was startled as Flowerdancer spoke to him without even looking up and says, "Of course Flowerdancer." He was working on the dark Seeker and he moved to check the Seekerlet and he says, "The Mechling is fine. I feel your mother protected him."

Flowerdancer was happy with Sorin's words glad that Blackwing was fine and she says, "They named him Blackwing." Sorin smiles and says, "That's a wonderful name. How did you know he is sparked?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "4 months ago when I was over at the Nemesis I had to check Skywarp as he had been getting sick, it was under Starscream's orders that I checked Skywarp." Sorin smiles and says, "That makes sense Flowerdancer."

2 hours after she started treating Starscream she was finally done and she stepped away and over to Skywarp and traces her fingers along the dark Seeker's faceplates and she says, "I've done all I've can for him Skywarp; he's in stasis lock though." Skywarp winces at her words, but was glad his older son was still alive and he says, "I'm glad he's still alive. We will be with him as long as he needs us to be." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I know you will be Skywarp as you two should be."

Sorin says, "They should be monitored overnight Flowerdancer, but they can be released tomorrow." Flowerdancer sighs at his words and she says, "They will spend all the time they can at Starscream's side until he wakes up or he goes to the Well Of Sparks no matter what Sorin." Sorin was startled at her words, he knew Seekers were fiercely loyal to their Trinemates, but their loyalty was stronger and different and he asks, "Skywarp why are you and Thundercracker even more loyal to Starscream then I've seen with other Seeker trines?"

Skywarp winces at the question directed from the Autobot medic at him about their loyalty to Starscream and he moves to the tri-colored Seeker who was their Trineleader and their son and he asks, "Sorin if it was you son wouldn't you be like that too?" Sorin was startled at the question by the dark colored Seeker, but he nods and says, "Yes I would if it was my son. Why do you ask?" Skywarp turns to Flowerdancer and says, "Tell him please Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer sighs drooping her bi-colored wings and she says, "He asks because Starscream is Skywarp and Thundercracker's son; Blackwing who Skywarp is carrying is Starscream's baby brother."

Sorin was startled at her words, but he looks at the black and purple Seeker and Skywarp nods and says, "It's true what she says; she learned in her 13th year alive that secret; Starscream doesn't know because powerful mental blocks were put on him to prevent him from knowing who we are incase he picked us to be apart of his trine or Quaterne the Council Of Seekers believed that it would interfere with his work if he knew so the Council Of Seekers and the Council Of Primes forced us to keep it a secret from him; the barriers were put up when he was taken to enter the Academy."

Sorin was completely startled at the words, but it truly did make sense why the 3 were so tight it was a family bond that made them stronger bonded then other Seeker Binaries, Trines, and Quaternes that he had seen before and he says, "Your son is in the best care he can be in Skywarp; you and Thundercracker can stay with him as long as you want and need to." Skywarp hugged the medic and says, "Thank you Sorin."

Flowerdancer smiles watching the dark colored Seeker hug Sorin and she says, "They are code black Sorin make sure the team knows." Sorin returns the hug to Skywarp and says, "No problem Skywarp." He then looks at Flowerdancer and nods at her words and says, "I will let them know. What about Starscream?" Skywarp sighs and says, "We don't know his decision yet." Sorin nods softly.


	2. Chapter 2: Ultimate Betrayal Part 2

It had now been 4 months since Skywarp and Thundercracker had appeared at the entrance of the Joe Base with Starscream in Skywarp's arms. Skywarp had delivered a healthy Seekerlet son 2 months prior and now Flowerdancer walked the path to the Infirmary Wing of the Joe Base to check on Starscream's condition; Skywarp and Thundercracker had barely left the tri-colored Seeker's side during the 4 months since they had arrived only leaving to refuel and fly.

Flowerdancer steps into the infirmary wing smiling softly as she found Skywarp and Thundercracker snuggled against each other fast in recharge as she walked over to check on Starscream's condition; she had spent a lot of her time as well in the Infirmary Wing checking on the tri-colored Seeker who was her friend; she too was concerned for him. Crimson red optics move to the monitor that sat at the head of Starscream's medical berth and her spark gave a leap as his vitals were increasing.

She hurried over to Skywarp and Thundercracker, she hated waking them up, but this was important and she nudges Skywarp and she says excitedly, "Skywarp wake up!" The dark colored Seeker jolted awake at Flowerdancer's excited voice which in turn woke up his Bondmate Thundercracker who gave a groan. Skywarp asks, "What's wrong Flowerdancer? What's got you so excited?"

Flowerdancer's optics danced as she spoke her next words saying, "I think he's gonna wake up today finally! His vitals are on the increase!" The two Seekers almost leap off the medical berth at her words and once on their Pedes they scramble to the berth that held their son and Skywarp looks at the monitors and sure enough though he didn't understand what the different things meant on the monitor he could see that the readings had indeed increased.

Skywarp traces his black fingers along the black faceplates of his older son and says, "Come on Starscream please come back to us." Flowerdancer watched the monitors as she knew from watching humans who were like this when someone that was close to them speak to them their vitals would increase and what startled her was that a weak voice asks, "Skywarp?" Flowerdancer's crimson red optics dart to the black face of Starscream and she smiles as she saw the golden optics of Starscream were indeed open.

Skywarp smiles at his son and says, "Yes I'm here and so is Thundercracker." Starscream gave a weak smile at his Trinemate, but he asks, "Where are we?" Flowerdancer decided to speak at this point and she says, "You are at the GI Joe Base Starscream, 4 months ago your Trinemates brought you here." Starscream's golden optics turn from Skywarp to the female bi-colored Seeker who spoke to him and he gave a weak smile as he saw Flowerdancer was there too and he says, "I'm glad to see you Flowerdancer. I don't know what they decided 4 months ago, but I am threw with what Megatron has done to us; I want code black."

Flowerdancer smiles softly at the smaller Seeker and she says, "They have been code black for the past 4 months; Skywarp was the one who told me their decision. They hardly left your side the past 4 months; only leaving to refuel or go for a flight around." Starscream was actually not surprised when he heard his Trinemates had already decided to go code black, but he asks, "What about Skywarp's son?" Flowerdancer smiles gently and says, "Blackwing is fine and healthy he's in their room right now in recharge. He was born 2 months ago."

Starscream was relieved that his Trinemates son was fine and healthy. Flowerdancer glances at Skywarp and she says, "I know he just woke up Skywarp, but it's time to tell him." Skywarp nods it was true they promised to tell Starscream when he woke up if he did; Starscream sat up weakly wondering what Flowerdancer was talking about. Flowerdancer sat down on the berth close to Starscream and the tri-colored Seeker shifted so he was leaning against the larger bi-colored Seeker for support.

Skywarp sighs and says, "Starscream, I know that we've told you all this time that we never knew your sire or carrier, but we lied to you." Starscream was startled at Skywarp's words and a bit hurt that his Trinemates had lied to him all this time and he asks in a hurt voice, "Why? Why did you lie to me all this time?" Thundercracker spoke this time and he says, "We didn't have a choice Starscream the Council Of Seekers forced it upon us and so did the Council Of Primes; I know they've been gone for earth centuries now, but for some reason we've felt we had to keep that as they told us to do; 4 months ago Flowerdancer told us it was time we told you the truth."

Starscream was startled at Thundercracker's words, but it did make sense as the rules set by the 2 councils were strong and the punishment for breaking their rules was harsh. He asks, "How long have you known what they are talking about Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sags her bi-colored shoulders and she says, "I've known since the day you came and apologized to me at the beginning of time for breaking my leg; they had stayed behind when you returned to the Nemesis to tell me as they felt they could trust me with the secret and I have all this time."

Starscream was startled how long Flowerdancer had kept this a secret too, he looks back at Skywarp and asks, "Who were they? I figure they were killed during the fall of Vos." Skywarp shakes his helm no and says, "No they didn't die when Vos fell as they weren't there that day; they were here on Earth when it fell," he pauses letting those words sink in before he finally answered his son's question and he says, "I am your carrier Starscream and Thundercracker is your sire."

Starscream was completely shocked at Skywarp's admission; his Trinemates were his sire and carrier? They had been under his nose all this time and he never realized it; but there was some disbelief in his golden optics at the words spoken to him and he looks at Flowerdancer. Flowerdancer says, "I know for as long as you can remember you could never feel your sire and carrier; try to now. The barriers have been dropped that stopped you from feeling them. You will know the truth then."

Starscream nods at her words and he did as she told him to do and 5 minutes later his golden optics went wide it was true what Skywarp had said the bond was there the bond between creation and creators. He tilted his helm and says, "Then Blackwing is my brother? Do I have any other siblings?" Skywarp nods and says, "Yes Blackwing is your baby brother; you have an older brother, but the war had just started when he was born so I took him to another dimension to protect him; his name is Light Wind. It's just Light Wind, you, and Blackwing." Starscream was startled he did have another sibling he says, "That makes sense why you sent him away. I hope one day I get to meet him."


End file.
